kyokainorinnefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 17
Curse of the Power Stone (パワーストーンの呪い Pawā Sutōn no Noroi) is the 17th episode of the Kyōkai no Rinne anime. Summary Tsubasa is approached by Masato who gives the exorcist the Demon's Tome, which has the power to curse Rinne if he makes a wish on his now corrupted power stone. Although Tsubasa wouldn’t submit to a devil, he can’t help doing it unintentionally due to his animosity toward Rinne. Plot Overview Tsubasa Jumonji sits on a bench lamenting the events of his last outing with Sakura. He holds up his corrupted power stone, remembering Rinne intervening in his exorcism and then sitting between him and Sakura at the fast food restaurant (while making Tsubasa pay for it all). Masato appears before Tsubasa, to which the latter throws punches and holy ashes to no effect. Masato then gives Tsubasa a book called the Demon's Tome, which would magnify the user's hatred into a curse if they laid their hands on it. All Tsubasa had to do was to do so and make a wish on the power stone to curse Rinne. Figuring he wouldn't stoop so low, Tsubasa throws a trash can at Masato and leaves the tome behind while Sakura's friends and their teacher watch from afar, unaware of the demon. Meanwhile, Rinne Rokudō is crying tears of blood in his hideout, wanting to give Sakura his precious canned peaches as a gesture of thanks. Sakura then comes across Tsubasa and gives him a pouch of homemade cookies baked by her mom. He responds joyously until she holds up a huge bag full of cookie pouches that she's planning to give Rinne. Then Sakura hands Tsubasa the Demon's Tome, saying her teacher gave it to her to give to him. This causes a lightning bolt to descend on the incoming Rinne and his peaches. Seeing his power stone grow more tainted, Tsubasa runs away in horror. Back at the hideout, Rinne graciously receives Sakura's cookies, but soon a flock of crows swoop in and eat all of them. Tsubasa had unintentionally cursed Rinne again when he angrily slammed a wall and found his hand hit the Demon's Tome. Rokumon had been told by Sakura to deliver it to the exorcist. He runs away from the book again, but Masato remarks that the tome will always return. The next morning, Rinne finds an offering in the weather box containing a bag of taiyaki, a locket with a mirror, and a memo saying to keep the locket near him. Tsubasa had anonymously left them there in an effort to protect Rinne from his curses, since the locket was a family heirloom that reflected curses. Soon Rinne and Sakura walk into the classroom together with Sakura holding the locket, causing Tsubasa begins to get agitated again. He slams his desk, which had the tome on top of it and he causes a rainstorm on top of only Rinne's head. Tsubasa becomes guilt-tripped by the concerned Sakura and he runs off to burn the tome, only for it to return to fall on Rokumon's head. While watching Tsubasa form a plan, Masato monologues to himself about his evil goals to get rid of Rinne and take Tsubasa's tainted soul. Rinne overhears this and, now angry about his lost food and knowing the true culprit, attacks Masato multiple times. Nearby is Tsubasa creating a trap attached to a demon summoning circle. He uses the power stone to wish Masato to the circle, and Sakura comes in with Rokumon to return the tome again. The circle works but it pulls Rinne in as well and the trap causes a concrete roller to hit his head. Masato smugly rises and tempts Tsubasa to curse Rinne more, but Sakura protests, leaving Tsubasa in a rut. He then fills himself with resolve, wishing to die by being hit by the corner of a tofu block. This summons a huge block of tofu, which Rinne and Rokumon point out is very soft and that he went easy on himself. Nonetheless, the power stone has become half purified due to Tsubasa cursing himself. He realizes he needs to punish himself more, to which Rinne and Rokumon suggest some more curses. Tsubasa changes his mind and decides to curse Masato instead with the fires of hell. Everyone know this will reverse the purification, so Rinne throws the reflecting locket at Masato and the fires burn Tsubasa instead. Tsubasa thanks Rinne since the reflected curse had the same effect as cursing himself. The stone is now fully purified, and he uses its powers on Masato -- summoning the sprites of light from within the holy stone to attack the demon. This finally drives him away, and Rinne congratulates Tsubasa. The scene then cuts to the group in the fast food restaurant again, with Rinne sitting in between and Tsubasa paying for the food. Rokumon holds up the power stone, noting that it is becoming tainted again. Cast in order of appearance * Tsubasa Jūmonji * Masato * Rika Momoi * Miho * Suzuki * Rinne Rokudō * Rokumon * Sakura Mamiya Adapted Chapters *Chapter 49 *Chapter 50 *Chapter 51 Trivia Gallery Ep 17 Tsubasa and Masato.png Ep 17 cookies.png Demon Book.png Ep 17 raining rinne.png Ep 17 rinne and masato.png Ep 17 Tsubasa and tofu.png Ep 17 burned Tsubasa.png ep 17 stone sprites.png See also Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 1